


New Friends and New Family

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [72]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of the small coffee shop was welcoming and comforting at the same time to Stiles, even now when he had to face Stiles after not speaking in over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends and New Family

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back and to those who haven’t yet got the memo these stories are written to pay of my stupidity to my friends, and I’ve got 15 minutes to write the damn story so most of them end before I’m really done, the brilliant example of this is down below. Anyway so my friend Crow asked for a story with two of my original characters from a story I wrote like trillions of years ago, she wanted these two ladies or rather she wanted Frankie to be her overly protective wonderful self when it comes to Stiles who’d ran away from home after an argument with his dad. Now I’m not going to lie the ending was a scrambled thing because when your friends start the countdown tell me you wouldn’t start to panic in my situation.

 

The weather sucks, rain was pouring down from the dark sky above his beanie covered head, he’s not even supposed to be out at all not with the flu-season and all but Scott had said was important and for Scott to break their agreement it truly had to be something very important, and so Stiles had dragged his ass out of bed and his apartment hailing a cab in the pouring rain just so that he could get to downtown with as little hazardous contact.His destination on that awful Monday evening was the little coffee shop run by the quirky lesbian couple that had given him a job without too many questions.

 

Scott is already inside the small coffee shop that was both charming in its chaotic interior and his up and out of his seat seated as soon as Stiles slips inside the small space, Stiles glances quickly at his former best friend who looks good in a sort of“I’m all grown-up now with responsibilities” way although the True Alpha looks devastated the very second his eyes land on Stiles, and there are honest to god tears in his eyes the moment he scents the air and Stiles doesn’t even want to know how he smells at the moment; Stiles thinks his scent at the moment was something between decay and vomit with a side of sweat and misery.

 

Stiles knows he looks like shit, and he wished this moment could’ve been avoided but Scott had been adamant about having their chat face to face. 

 

`Stiles!´ Frankie cries out eyes comically wide with shock and Stiles gives her a tiny wave which earns him a glare from the woman who’d been his boss for nearly four years, the same woman who’d been the one to realize something was right with him a few months ago.

 

`What the heck are you doing out and about?! Are you trying to forfeit your life? Is that it? ´Frankie looks livid and in did there’s a vein popping out along her hairline which tells him she’s royally pissed, Frankie was a petit thing but when angered she was as destructive as the Tasmanian Devil which was also one of her cartoon inspired tattoos. 

 

Her very expressive olive green eyes were ablaze with protective anger with a blink of an eye, and immediately she turned her narrowing eyes at her costumers, and with a growl which would even put Scott to shame she spoke to the room of shocked individuals, `If anyone of you have so much as a sore throat or the sniffles, headaches or a goddamn twinge in your bellies GET THE FUCK OUT! ´ 

 

As soon as Frankie’s done glaring and yelling at the collection of self-absorbed hipsters the velvet smooth voice of Trinity came from behind the beaded curtain that had been the bane of Stiles life when he’d been working at the small establishment devoted to good coffee and tea, `Light of my life?´ 

 

The middle-aged woman with bright-red hair and lips poked her head through the curtain before asking with a gentleness in her voice that was so very Trinity of her, `Why such horrible loudness? ´ 

 

Frankie points her well-manicured finger at Stiles like he was the source of all her frustration in the world, `Dumb-dumb here is trying to kill himself.´ 

 

`Oh my god, ´ Stiles groans because he knows how dangerous this outing could be to him, hell he knew just grabbing the post could with bad luck and poor hygiene and a lack of cautiousness kill him, `Okay I get it I’m being an idiot, can we just ignore the whole “Stiles being an idiot”?´

 

`Shut up, what the hell are you doing here? ´ Trinity asks, eyes wide while she moved from behind the curtain of bright colored beads before walking out from behind the counter while Frankie hisses like a furious feline, `Trying to kill himself obviously.´ Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

`Hey, I have an idea let’s just shove you into a subway train or why not just go around liking the street.´ Frankie says but Stiles knows that her anger is based on fear and concern for his wellbeing. 

 

`I’m here to see someone.´ is all Stiles gets to say before he’s being shoved towards the direction of a small table near the counter and while this is happening his jacket is pulled off of him and a wool monstrosity of a blanket is thrown over his shoulders like a cape, before his body is shoved down into a chair, Frankie’s there immediately scrubbing the table clean while Trinity rushes to make Stiles either one of her horrible smoothies or a cup of herbal tea which Trinity swore would heal everything from a stomach-bug to your achene and possibly cancer too. 

 

`Why not do that in your own – _safe_ – apartment you stupid idiot.´ Frankie grumbles.

 

`Isn’t that just a little bit redundant, the whole stupid idiot thing?´ Trinity said but going completely quiet because of the murderous look of, “are you kidding me?” which Frankie gave her life-partner, and Stiles really wished he could learn to do but Stiles knew with a lack of thick expressive eyebrows it was impossible. 

 

`Because, ´ Stiles says while looking over at Scott who looked completely out of place and incredibly awkward, `Scott’s here.´ 

 

Both Frankie and Trinity pause what they are doing and when he points in the direction of his former best friend who gives the two ladies a little dorky wave both woman say with an air of disbelief, `Shit.´

 

`That’s Scotty?´ Trinity asks while placing a large cup of tea in front of Stiles who just nods, in true Frankie fashion the dreadlocks sporting female walks up to Scott and points at him with her long neon-colored fingernail at the werewolf before hissing, `Listen, if you upset him I will go fucking Rocky Balboa on your ass.´

 

`Frankie, stop.´ Stiles sighs because of course she’d go all crazy protective over him, hell she’d been the one who found him cashless and starving close to selling his and mouth to the first guy willing to pay for his services, she’d saved him in more ways than one that night.

 

`Kid deserves a warning.´ Trinity says before snatching the hand of her wife and dragging her behind the counter, and Stiles knew he and Scott would be watched very carefully with an intensity that made the hairs on Scott’s arms rise-up. 

 

`Stiles? ´ Scott breathes out while taking in the state of his former best friend, Stiles knew for a fact that he’d lost his place as Scott’s best friend long before he’d been made aware of how phobic his friends and family were in reality. 

 

The way Scott looks at what’s left of Stiles Stilinski, the way he seemed to scrutinaise every pathetic and hairless detail of Stiles gaunt appearance had Stiles wishing he’d had a mask to hide behind, since the first day the horrible treatments began to drop every little hair on his head and face Stiles had struggled to not feel naked and hideous. Stiles feels incredibly uncomfortable as Scott McCall’s watery or rather tearful gaze raked over his thinning form.

 

`Scott, will you please just sit down.´ Stiles almost finds himself begging for his friend to stop drawing attention to the two them, running his cold hand over his face Stiles continues to say, ` I know I look like shit, and this is me on a good day Scott so let’s not waste it on nothing. Sit.´Stiles wraps his hands around the large red cup, enjoying the warmth seeping into his stiff aching fingers.

 

Scott slumps down into the chair across from him, it almost as if someone had cut the strings keeping him standing, and there’s an honest to God tear sliding down his crooked-yawed face it is all very Scott-like and it’s almost enough to bring a little smile onto his chapped lips. 

 

`Stiles, what – why?´ Scott stumbles with his words which are accompanied by whimpers between his feeble words, and the werewolf who’d gotten married and had a daughter during the years when they weren’t speaking barely avoids bursting into a flood of tears like on the day when they’d watched Bambi and Bambi’s mother died, and the time they watched Lion King and Mufasa died then again Scott had in the past been very capable at crying whenever something remotely sad or touching happened which was one of the reasons why Mr. McCall had called his son a crybaby more than once. 

 

`What’s the emergency Scott? ´ Stiles asks not willing to talk about his situation he didn’t feel comfortable enough with him anymore to allow him into his life again without a great deal of cautiousness.

 

`Drink your tea while it’s hot!´ Frankie barked from behind the counter before pointing a sharp and well painted fingernail at Scott and snapped, `Oj, crooked, hand’s to yourself!´ Frankie barked from behind the counter causing Scott to jump which was hilarious because the dude was a werewolf and Frankie was very much smaller than Scott even with her heels. 

 

Scott yanks his hand back like he’d suddenly touched an open flame, Stiles hadn’t even noticed that Scott had been so close to touching not until Frankie with her sharp eyes caught the dangerous contact, and even with the threat that followed Scott McCall was sitting straight like his spine had been replaced by an iron rod. 

 

`Next time Crooked I’ll come right over there and see how deep I can slam the heel of my boots into that hand of yours.´ 

 

`My love,´ Trin sighed but Stiles could hear the deep fondness in her voice, `Please do stop threatening people.´

 

`It’s not a threat.´ Frankie says rather matter of factly before planting a kiss on Trinity’s cheek, `It’s the truth.´

 

Stiles nearly laughs by how wide Scott’s eyes become as he watches the two women exchange’s sweet little kiss’ or rather it’s Trinity doing all the kissing drawing slowly the anger and suspicion from Frankie. 

 

`I’m hoping you didn’t force me out of bed for your tears sake Scotty or your gawking.´ Stiles says before taking a sip of the rather sour tasting liquid that had a scent that would probably soak into the fabrics of his clothes and his tired and sensitive skin. 

 

`Stiles, I -,´ but before Scott can continue any further the familiar ringing of the ray of bells dangling from the door through which Stiles had fairly recently slipped through, and suddenly Scott is up and out of his seat with a look of complete and utter panic, but even before Stiles can turn his towards what has the werewolf so spooked he hears a familiar voice that causes him to nearly have a heart attack then and there; hearing that familiar voice of his father call him by the abomination of a polish name Stiles mother had damned him with is an unwanted shock. 

 

`What the hell! ´ Stiles snaps and pushes himself up from his seat as fast as he possibly could with the way his body ached and the way his bones seemed to creak, Stiles was perfectly aware of how unimpressive his rise was considering how he moved these days like an old man and the way his stand was anything but steady, but Stiles glared murderously at Scott who’d continued being a treacherous bastard after all.

 

`I fucking trusted you. AGAIN!´ Stiles screams which causes him to start coughing so hard he nearly buckles over where he’s stands. 

 

`That’s it.´ Frankie barks, slipping out of her boots, `Babe take my earrings. ´ Stiles can hear the hot-tempered female kick of her heals just before she leaps like the cat she appears to be right over the counter, he’d once witnessed Frankie doing the very same thing when an abusive asshole started to manhandle and hit his girlfriend, when Frankie got pissed it was a scary sight to behold. 

 

`Son.´ Stiles hears his John Stilinski say like he’s back to begging for whatever useless homophobic narrow-minded god the man believed in when Stiles mother had died. 

 

`Stiles, sweetie, you go into the back with Trin while I go Chuck Norris on these assholes.´ **** she was cracking her knuckles and neck she’d kept her rings but her boots and earrings were missing. If Stiles didn’t know the seemingly little woman as well as he did then Stiles might’ve laughed at the idea that the small woman would be capable of kicking anyone’s ass but he knew her, he’d seen her in rage-consumed-action and Stiles knew Frankie was very capable when it came to brewing coffees and teas but also kicking-ass’. 

 

`Stiles.´ Scott pleads as does his father, but Stiles doesn’t give a damn about either one of them because he couldn’t deal with any of this at the moment. 

 

`You come here little bird, ´ Trinity called from behind the counter waving for Stiles to join her behind the polished wood, while her life partner turned to glare at the older Stilinski and with a voice low and furious she asked, `So you’re his so-called father? You’re even more pathetic than I imagined.´

 

`Stiles, son, I’m sorry.´ his dad says stepping closer to where Stiles is standing on wobbly legs, angry woman dressed in brilliant and bright colors, `Son, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. I was drunk and in shock and I’m sorry.´ 

 

`Stiles, honey, come with me.´ Trinity says while hurrying over to where Stiles is swaying on his feet while Frankie moves to shove Scott further away when he made a move towards Stiles.

 

`Stiles, please son, ´ is the last thing Stiles hears before the dark spots swimming around his eyes spreads to create a complete darkness, he curses once as he feels his body tilt forward and his legs turn into well-cooked noodles. 

 

~*~

 

The annoying beeping is enough to tell Stiles where he is, he’s heard it one too many times when waking up from an unexpected drop of consciousness. Stiles knows he’s in the hospital even before he realizes anything else, he opens his tired eyes to see the familiar and comforting faces of Trinity and Frankie, both ladies had become his emergency contacts from the day he realized that neither one were going to ask for anything, they became the two people he trusted the most once he realized they were his greatest support system after his previous one had collapsed like a house of cards. 

 

`Hi there kiddo.´ Frankie smiled sadly at him gently cupping the back of his neck as soon as he was awake enough to look at her, she brought knowingly the straw to his chapped lips and humming softly `Easy now sweetheart,´ when Stiles took to greedily suck at the straw which brought his sore throat much needed fluids, `That’s it darling boy.´

 

Stiles glanced over at the sleeping form of Trinity who was lightly snorting while her hand held onto his own tightly as if her determination would be enough to keep Stiles from passing on.

 

`You’ve been out for 47 hours to be exact,´ Frankie tells him, `You gave us a right fright.´ 

 

`Sorry.´ Stiles croaked as soon as the straw and the heavenly liquid inside a plastic cup moved away from him, which was perhaps for the best because his stomach felt a bit off suddenly.

 

`You should be.´ Frankie smiles before kissing his forehead and taking a seat at the edge of his hospital bed, `Are you now going to play by our rules kid?´he nods because clearly he wasn’t able to make the right choices in life at the moment. 

 

`Good. We’ve had a talk, Trin and I think you should move in with us, just until your back-up on your feet.´ Stiles wanted to protest because he didn’t want to be a burden to the two women any more than he already was, `Don’t give me that face kid, it’s for the best even the ladies agree.´ 

 

Stiles knew he’d lost the battle if Frankie had brought in the ladies, the drag queens were even more unyielding than Frankie, ` I know you said you wanted to do this on your own kiddo,´ Frankie’s light warm hand engulfed his own and with a sadness he never heard in her vibrant voice she proceeded to tell him how they his friends couldn’t just stand around and watch as he slowly withered away without trying to help. Looking at Frankie who never begged for anything, who’d always seemed so strong suddenly looked so sad and desperate that Stiles understood that he couldn’t continue pushing her and Trinity to the side.

 

`Alright.´ Stiles says with a sigh, `I’ll give. I’ll start packing my things as soon as I’m free of this place.´

 

`Oh honey, ´ Frankie said with that slightly patronizing way of hers, `You honestly think the ladies aren’t already in that dump you call an apartment packing your things? ´ 

 

They sit for a while in silence before Stiles finally gives in to his curiousity and asked what had happened after he’d lost consciousness. 

 

`Well, after you nearly collapsed to the floor - by the way Crooked is quick on his feet, ´ Frankie began rubbing some warmth into Stiles skeletally thin arm, `Triny called for an ambulance, I naturally watched over you while _that_ man was frantic and so was Crooked, ´ and it was only now that he began to recall that his dad had been there and not only his dad but Scott too.

 

`Where are they? Scott and you know.´ Stiles asks before Trinity could go on with the story of Stiles Stilinski collapsing suddenly in front of his father and former best friend. 

 

`In the waiting room.´ Frankie says her voice somewhat colder and harder now than before, `They are refusing to leave. And it pains me to say this – but maybe you should allow them to see you. It might be the last time you see them, and they you.´ 

 

`I hate it when you’re rational.´ Stiles grumbled which earned him a smile from the woman who was not known to forgive or forget unjust actions.

 

`As do I little one.´ Frankie said with a sigh, `It’s positively unnatural.´ 

 

`Don’t be foolish.´ Trinity said before a long yawn silenced her, ` You’ve always been rational when there’s been a reason for it.´ Stiles recalls now why he been envious over the relationship between Trinity and Frankie, he too wished that he could one day find someone to love and understand him the way these two women did.

 

~*~

 

His dad is crying and apologizing, as is Scott. Trinity and Frankie stand by the door watching, ready to step in if Stiles asked the two males to leave. His dad begs him to come home to let him take care of him but Stiles can’t return to Beacon Hills anymore, not after everything that had happened there and not when he knew he would no longer feel at home there not when his new family all lived in New York. 

 

Stiles doesn’t want to hurt his father further especially now that this could be their last time they talk face to face but Stiles didn’t trust his father to love him once he was well again, once Stiles stepped aside and Stella entered, Stiles couldn’t trust Scott to keep his back when his father decided once more that Stiles wasn’t normal or healthy or just needed good therapy to help him see straight and be straight. 

 

Stiles knows he needs to stay with Trin and Frankie if he wants to survive, and to appease his father and Scott he agrees to at least keep in touch. 

 


End file.
